The Pony Fairies
by Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus
Summary: The Winx club find a special spell book, that transports them to Equestria! But the Trix are there, waiting for Revenge. Can the Winx get back to Alfea in time?
1. The Quest

"Bloom!" Stella called from down the stairs. "Bloom! Come on! Ms.F called us for a very important meeting!"

"I'm coming!" Bloom replied.

"What took you so long?" Musa asked.

"I was video chatting with Sky." Bloom said.

"Well, come on girls! I certainly don't want to be late!" Flora said.

"Oh Flora, you need to cool it. We'll be there in no time!" Stella said.

* * *

"As you girls know, The Trix are still at large, and are somewhere in The Magix Dimension." said.

"But, The Trix were sent to The Omega Dimension. They're gone!" Tecna says.

"Recently, The Omega guards were apprehended, by 3 mysterious figures, and we all know who they are." Ms.F says

"Oh."

"We recently picked up a trace of where The Trix are. We are going to teleport you all there." Ms.F says.

"But, couldn't we just transport our selves there?" Aisha asks.

"This is a new place, with new surroundings. I feel, that we must use The magic here at Alfea will be the best." Ms.F says.

"Is it a lost kingdom? A new planet? A complicated quest? A new fairy level? WHAT?!" Stella asked frantically.

"In a way, yes, to all of them. You are going to meet some good friends of mine, and they should help you get used to the new environment. When you feel that your ready, go to the library, and look at the oldest book, and look at the last page. All 6 of you chant it together 7 times, and it should take you." Ms.F says.

"Thank you Ms.F." All 6 of them says, before leaving the room.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed. :P**


	2. The Spell

The Winx arrive at the library, in search of the book.

"So, how can we find this spellbook? Use the search podium?" Stella asked.

"Nope. Have it right here." Aisha said.

"How did you find it?!" Stella asks.

"It was on the Librarian's desk."

"Oh..."

"Come on, let's check out this book!" Musa says.

Bloom opens up the book. The book is full of ancient spells, but she ignores them, and goes to the end of the of the book.

"Here it is! It says, 'By the power withheld in me, I myself will go to Equestria!' Huh. Where's Equestria? Is is some kind of planet?"

"Who cares? Let's chant this!" Musa says.

They all chant it 7 times.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Stella says as they were enveloped by a white light.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ugh, my head. Stella? Flora? Tecna? Musa? Aisha? Hello-? OH MY GOD!"

Bloom stood up, and examined herself. She was a baby blue pegasus, with her red hair flowing down her back. On her flank was a flame with a dragon surrounding it.

Bloom heard a moan behind her.

"Stella?" Bloom called.

"Ugh...Bloom?" Stella called back.

"Uh... Stella." Bloom said.

"Yes, Bloom-? AHHHHH! I'm. a. HORSE!"

"Stella, now calm down-"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! I'M A UNICORN WITH A TATTOO ON MY BUTT!"

"Don't look now," Said a voice behind them. "But I think we've all been turned to ponies."

"Flora? Musa? Tecna? Aisha?"

Flora was a pink unicorn, with her same green eyes, and brown hair, but on her flank was a flower.

Musa was a hot pink earth pony with her same dark blue eyes, and hair. On her flank was a musical note.

Tecna was a plum earth pony with her blue eyes and pink hair. On her flank was a Computer.

Aisha was a light brown pegasus, with her same eyes and hair. On her flank was a Wave.

Stella was a light yellow unicorn with her same eyes and same hair. On her flank was a star and a sun.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Says a voice.

All 6 of them turn around to find a purple alicorn.

"Um... hi. My name is Bloom. These are my friends, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Aisha. Can you be ever so kind to tell us where we are?"

"Of course! You're in the town of Ponyville!" The Alicorn repiled.

"Great! Um, don't mind me asking, but do you have a place where we can stay for the night? And some food?" Bloom asked.

"Of course! You can stay at my library, until you adjust!" The Alicorn said.

"Don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" Bloom asked.

"Yes. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Wait, if you're a princess, why don't you live in a castle?" Stella asked.

"I do have a room at Canterlot castle, but I prefer to stay in Ponyville, because I like to stay close to my friends."

Bloom felt the same way. Ever since she found Domino, her time with her friends were limited.

"Follow me. I'll take you to my library. Mind you though, I have an assitant named Spike, who can be, well, a boy."

"Oh, we SO don't mind. Lead the way!" Bloom said.

Bloom felt like she was going to like this new pony. Another friend forever.


	3. Being Called Away

"You all can stay in here until you find a place of your own." Twilight said. They all were at Golden Oak library. Twilight went in the closet to fetch some pillows and blankets.

"So, Bloom. Where are all of you from?" Twilight said to the blue Pegasus.

"Huh? OH! We're from... uh... Manhattan!" Bloom replied.

"Don't you mean Manehattan?" Twilight said.

"Oh! Of course!" Bloom said, blushing. "Silly me."

"Well, it's getting late. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Twilight said beaming. "Oh, Flora, I think you'll have a blast with Applejack, picking apples, and Stella, I think you'll have a great time with Rarity, both of you being fashionistas! Oh! And Musa, You'll have a whale of a time with Pinkie, Aisha, I bet you'll have loads of fun with Rainbow, and Tecna, you could do a lot of research with Fluttershy and her animals! And-"

"Uh, Twilight? Can we go to bed?" Spike said.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said as she turned out the light.

* * *

"Sisters..." Darcy said. The dark purple unicorn walked towards her sisters.

"What?" Icy said. She was a light blue alicorn.

"I...sense...the winx!" Darcy said.

Stormy scoffed. "Those Winx ALWAYS get in the way!" The dark red pegasus said.

"Oh, don't worry. Their power is weak. But they're with that Alicorn princess!" Darcy declared.

"Well. We can fix that."

* * *

Bloom woke up groggily.

"Ugh...I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamed all 6 of us were..." Bloom stopped in mid-sentence only to realize it was true.

"Ok." She got up. The rest of the winx were still sleeping. She entered the kitchen to find the purple alicorn sitting at the table.

"Good morning Bloom!"

"Morning Twilight. Do you have anything in?" Bloom asked politely.

"Oh yes! We have eggs, hay, and a little bit of salad." Twilight replied.

"Um... some eggs please." Bloom said.

The alicorn made some with her horn.

"Here you go! I hope you don't mind, it's farm eggs." Twilight says.

"Oh I don't mind." Bloom said as she took a bite.

All of a sudden, Spike ran down the stairs.

"Twilight! A message from the princess!"

Twilight read the letter.

"Bloom, there's some trouble at Canterlot, and I must go. Can you take care of the library while I'm gone?" Twilight asked.

"Sure! I mean what could possibly go wrong?" Bloom said.

"Great! I must go now. Take care!" Twilight said as she was leaving.

"Bye!"


	4. Flora and Applejack

"So are we going in the town today?" Flora asked. "I would love to see what ponies around here do!"

"I plan on us going in town." Bloom replied.

"Ugh, do they have anything other than vegan food?!" Stella said. "I want some meat!"

"Are you forgetting something?" Musa said.

"And what is that?" Stella asked.

"Ponies are vegan. Eating meat is like eating themselves." Musa replied.

"UGH!" Stella groaned.

"Ok, guys, is everybody ready?" Bloom said.

"Hold on. I got to fix my hair." Stella said.

* * *

"Ugh…" Twilight groaned. She woke up in a dark place.

"Well, well, well. So nice of you to join us!" A voice said. Twilight groaned.

"W-where am I?" Twilight moved, only to be stopped by the bars of a cage.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Twilight demanded. A light blue Alicorn emerged. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't waste my time. That cage absorbs magic. The more you try to break free, the cage will just get stronger." Icy said, cackling.

"Help! Anypony help!" Twilight yelled.

"Nopony can hear you. We're DEEP in the Everfree forest." Darcy said.

"You won't get away with this!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh yes we will." Icy said.

"Oh yes we will."

* * *

"Well, Howdy!" An orange mare said. "Mah' name is Applejack!"

"Well, hi Applejack. My name is Flora."

"Well, Howdy Doo Flora!" Applejack replied.

"Do you mind me asking, what do you grow here?" Flora asked her.

"Oh we grow all kinds of things, but mostly Apples." Applejack replied.

"Do you mind if I help you pick the apples?" Flora asked.

"Pick? We don't pick our apples. We buck 'em!" Applejack whooped.

"Buck them?" Flora looked confused.

"Ya' know, where ya' kick the tree!" Applejack said.

"Oh. That's, er interesting. Do you mind if I help?" Flora asked.

"Of course! Lil' Applebloom here will help ya' catch the apples!" Applejack replied. A little red-haired filly popped out from behind Applejack.

"Maybe I'll get mah' cutiemark in apple catching!" Applebloom said excitedly.

"Now Applebloom-" Applejack began.

They were interrupted by a chaotic laugh. Applejack groaned when she turned around to look at her trees.

"Discord!" Applejack yelled. Out of nowhere a voice said,

"What? I think the apples look great in purple!"

"Change mah' apples back!" Applejack stomped her hoof.

"Fine." The voice said. The draconnequus appeared.

"Must you always be so boring?" Discord said.

"Discord!"

"Fine." He snapped his fingers, and the apples turned from purple, back to red.

"U-u-um… what is that?!" Flora said. The draconnequus all of a sudden became red with rage.

"THAT, is Discord! Lord of chaos and spirit of disharmony! Got a problem with that?!" Discord yelled.

"Discord!" A soft voice yelled.

"Oh! Fluttershy! How nice to see you!"

"Discord! How dare you leave the cottage!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Heh, heh, oh….." Discord and Fluttershy leave.

"Well. That was unusual." Applejack said. "Well! Let's get to buckin' them apples!"


End file.
